


As Cartas da Corte

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas só quer ser amado, Consentimento duvidoso, F/F, F/M, Hermione está confusa e apaixonada, M/M, Minor Violence, Muitas Referências ao Tarot, Multi, Tom Riddle é um dominador possessivo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Os irmãos Riddle: Hermione, Chefe do Departamento de Mistérios, e Tom, o Ministro da Mágia, são famosos pelo seu talento, poder e mistérios. Abraxas Malfoy sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.Prompt do Tumblr: http://riddleandgranger.tumblr.com/post/41921092073/tom-riddle-hermione-granger-and-abraxas-malfoy"Bem, alguém está agindo estranho ultimamente ...""O que você está tentando implicar, Abraxas?""Hmmm, nada. Só estou me perguntando quem é a rainha de sorte ... "





	As Cartas da Corte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt do Tumblr: http://riddleandgranger.tumblr.com/post/41921092073/tom-riddle-hermione-granger-and-abraxas-malfoy  
> "Bem, alguém está agindo estranho ultimamente ..."  
> "O que você está tentando implicar, Abraxas?"  
> "Hmmm, nada. Só estou me perguntando quem é a rainha de sorte ... "

> " O significado da Rainha de Copas, ou Dama de Copas, conecta a pessoa que virou essa carta ao mais profundo sentimento de altruísmo. Esse sentimento se manifesta através do esforço diário e de muita dedicação. Companheira, amiga e soluciona as questões da forma mais benéfica possível."
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Seu arranjo família poderia ser normal, ás vezes, porém na maior parte do tempo para ser sincera era uma complexa bagunça.

Seu amado irmão Tom Riddle havia a reivindicado como sua mais ou menos do jeito que um dono reivindica seu cão, mas ainda assim, permitiu que me casasse com Abraxas Malfoy, porque não podiam casar sendo irmãos, mesmo adotados, quando ele tinha pretensões politicas tão altas, então permiti meu casamento com Abraxas tendo assim amplo acesso a fortuna Malfoy pareceu a ele um negócio viável.

Caso Abraxas não a amasse tanto e se ela não retribuísse o sentimento dele talvez toda essa bagunça fosse intolerável.

Mas o amava... bem, ela os amava, a ambos. Tom seu problemático e inescrupuloso irmão e seu doce e perfeito Abraxas.

Braços fortes e musculares a envolveram um beijo no seu pescoço a tirou do seu devaneio com um arrepio delicioso.

Abraxas Malfoy era reconhecível em qualquer lugar com ombros largos de batedor, rosto de feições finas que terminavam num queixo pontudo e toda a gloriosa juventude de um homem de vinte e sete anos. A genética da família Malfoy poderia ser espantosa Abraxas tinha os mesmo traços faciais do seu neto de uma linha de tempo que provavelmente nunca aconteceria.

Eles poderiam ser confundidos até mesmo por Hermione. O corpo mais largo e muscular não era diferença o suficiente quando seus olhos tinham aquele mesmo azul acinzentado, mas seus grandes e gordos lábios rosa pálido se enrolavam em um sorriso preguiçoso e insolente uma assinatura precisa de uma arrogância narcisistica que era todo Abraxas.

— Não sorria assim.

— Assim como?

— Você sabe perfeitamente de qual sorriso estou falando.

— Senhora Malfoy não repreenda seu marido por excitá-la com um sorriso. Você na verdade devia recompensá-lo, por isso.

Recompensa lembrou a Hermione que ela não passa de um presente de um aspirante de Senhor das Trevas para seu Cavaleiro de Walpurgis preferido. O calor da brincadeira esfriou e o coração de Hermione soava alto nos seus ouvidos foi com uma dificuldade considerável manter o tom leve o rosto suave quando disse:

— Adora chamar-me de senhora Malfoy, não é? – percebeu ela subitamente.

— Sim, senhora Abraxas Malfoy. – sussurrou ele com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

O nariz de Hermione enrugou e a sobrancelha loira prateada de Abraxas arqueou, Hermione justificou:

— Sempre achei que chama mulheres casadas pelo nome dos maridos um paternalismo degradante.

A gargalhada de Abraxas poderia ser contagiante se o assunto fosse agradável ou o humor de Hermione estivesse melhor. Como não era nenhum dos casos Hermione esperou seu marido se recompor com uma expressão solene.

— Francamente, Hermione...

— Você acha que seria agradável ser chamado de Senhor Hermione Riddle?

— Bem não seria tão ruim... – começou Abraxas a falar sorridente quando percebeu algo no rosto da sua esposa argumentadora. – Você não...

— Vamos, Senhor Hermione Riddle não pode se atrasa para seu próprio aniversário.

— Minha adorada Rainha... – começou a Abraxas malicioso e doce quando enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente.

— Nem comece. – retrucou ela secamente.

O momento quente de afeto havia passado Hermione sentia-se fria até os ossos mal notando o marido mesmo a mão dela repousando sobre a dele.

Os candelabros de prata pura iluminavam os corredores escuros e apinhados de quadros com gerações de Malfoys loiros e arrogantes. Mal podiam ser registrados na mente de Hermione perdida, da maneira que estava, nas memórias e sentimentos de seu passado e naquela horrível sensação de que sua vida estava num rumo que ela não estava plenamente de acordo.

— Está tudo bem, amor. – sussurrou Abraxas ao parar de frente às portas duplas que davam a escadaria do salão principal.

— Sim. – ela disse. _Não_ , ela pensou.

Hermione viu nos olhos de seu marido que ele viu através da mentira de suas palavras. Sem fazer perguntas, ele a beijou, gentil, quente e terno seus lábios mal pressionaram o delas foi umas das sensações mais reconfortantes que ela já havia sentido na vida ao ser aconchegada suavemente contra o peito largo e firme coberto de seda verde e prata.

— Quer fugir? – perguntou ele. — Podemos aparatar para onde você quiser.

Isso a fez rir, enquanto lutava para piscar suas lágrimas de seus olhos.

— Mansão Malfoy possuí feitiços anti-aparatações tão sofisticados quanto os do Ministério da Mágia ou Hogwarts. – informou ela com sua voz de sabe-tudo. — Eu li na...

— Biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy. – interrompeu ele antes de completas. —  Um pequeno segredo...

Com ela ainda nos braços ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Meus ancestrais não eram tão dedicados, amorosos e leais maridos como o Malfoy que vos fala. Eles queriam uma maneira fácil e rápida de ir ao encontro de belas damas e/ou cavaleiros de forma discreta. Então, criaram uma pequena brecha nos feitiços da propriedade da família dando permissão para todos os homens Malfoy maiores de idade poderem...

— Farrear sem levantar suspeitas.

Abraxas fez uma expressão sofrida, então assentiu: — Dito de forma deselegante, mas muito precisa, meu amor.

— Não podemos fazer isso com os nossos convidados. – disse Hermione sensata.

— Claro que podemos é só você querer. – contrapôs ele.

— Não. – disse ela com firmeza. —  Pare de me seduzir.

— Nunca. – disse ele com suas mãos firmes e gentis ao redor de sua cintura.

— Promete? – ela sussurrou.

— Prometo. – ele sussurrou.

Desvencilharam-se e abriram as portas duplas, no alto da escadaria ambos sorriram levemente para os convidados que reluziam em suas melhores vestes e mais deslumbrantes joias.

Uma figura esguia e distinta estava vestida de negro dos pés a cabeça com a solenidade sendo quebrada apenas or toques de esmeraldas verdes e metal de prata.

A fonte de mais lágrimas e noites de insônia do que qualquer mulher estaria confortável em recordar-se sorria daquela pequena maneira enigmática como se achasse o mundo uma piada do qual só ele entendesse. Caia mal a Hermione, porque ela sabia que ele não achava isso apenas, mas tinha uma crença firme nesse fato.

Como um perfeito anfitrião, Abraxas, após uma pequena pausa para efeitos dramáticos, tomou para si a tarefa de fazer um pequeno discurso.

— Agradeço a todos pela presença em minha pequena e singela comemoração. – risos suves foram ouvidos em todo o salão até mesmo Hermione sorriu diante do gracejo do marido.  — Como todos sabem não é do feitio de um Malfoy perde a oportunidade de dá um baile e não consigo imaginar nenhuma comemoração mais digna que meu nascimento.

 _O narcisismo dele não deveria me espanta,_ pensou ela, _mas espanta-me mesmo depois de todos esses anos._

— Por mais que sei que estejam encantados em me ouvi fala e por mais agradável que seja toda a atenção que me dedicam não vou me demora nesse discurso.

Abraxas deu seu melhor sorriso, e ao invés de, dirigi-lo a seus convidados virou-se para sua esposa pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo leve sobre seus dedos cobertos de seda carmim fazendo um doce e brilhante sorriso se abriu nos lábios vermelhos que fizeram seus olhos marrons aquecerem.

Encarando a plateia sem solta a mão enluvada de sua amada.

— Que se inicie o Baile!

Todos olhavam para o belo casal. Entretanto eles só tinham olhos para o belo bruxo de olhos azuis e um sorriso cruel.

   _Os dois pertencem a mim,_ uma voz cruel sussurrou, para além de, seus ouvidos no fundo de suas mentes. _Preciso recorda-lhes. E irei._

Com a voz de Tom ecoando em seus ouvidos e seus corações ruflando como tambores. Hermione e Abraxas olharam-se e sorriram sem vacila.

A música ecoou pelos pilares através das paredes enchendo o grande salão.

O baile havia começado.     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou com grande bloqueio criativa e faz anos que não escrevo nada para o Fandom, mas amo esse shipper e espero que possam amá-los comigo.


End file.
